quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Enforcer (Q2)
In Quake 2, the Enforcer is a gruff, smoke-burnished enemy that resembles a muscular human and is one of the easiest Enemies in the game, it is comparable to a Guard with a bit more health. It is fairly common in the early levels but not so much in the later levels as the player gets closer to the increasingly highly important areas such as the Hangars and the Palace. In the later game they are replaced by Gunners. Attacks Chaingun (range) The Enforcer's primary attack is its right-arm mounted Chaingun which delivers lead at a fast pace. The Enforcer is severely limited with its Chaingun by the good second it takes to load its gun with its left hand before firing, giving the player time to prepare for the incoming attack and/or retaliate. The Enforcer fires a pattern of 9 bullets (27 damage), reload, 13 bullets (39 damage), reload and then 9 bullets (27 damage), reload. In the two official mission packs the Enforcers often fire their Chainguns instantly without loading it first. Club (melee) The Enforcer will use its Chaingun arm to hit the player if he/she gets too close dealing low damage of about 5 to 9. The Enforcer will run towards the player to either get a better shot with the Chaingun or if the player is close enough to smack him/her in this melee attack. Strategies *The Enforcer is an easy kill when on its own, not much more difficult than a Guard with better health. One close up Super Shotgun blast will easily gib the Enforcer but by constantly moving and circling it where possible to avoid the incoming bullets,any weapon above the Light Blaster will deal with the Enforcer within moments. Be weary of its post-death spasm in its arms that may cause its Chaingun to let off a few rounds before the Enforcer falls to the ground. They are really only a threat in the very first level before the Machine gun and Super Shotgun are available (especially on Hard when you will face 3 - 5 at once). *The Enforcer, along with the Gunner, has a ducking animation, where it crouches to avoid enemy fire. This can be used as an advantage to the player. During this animation, the Enforcer is unable to attack, which means the player can go all out without taking damage for a couple seconds. If the light blaster is the only weapon available, repeatedly fire at the Enforcer's legs. He will continue to crouch as if he was ducking shots, so he will not be able to attack. Just keep firing at the legs until he is vanquished. This may take anywhere from 7-13 shots, depending on the difficulty. *A group of Enforcers is also easy to take out, treat them as one, circle them if possible or just strafe side to side to avoid getting hit by too much lead and return fire and kill them one by one. Or if they are tightly packed together, an explosive weapon such as the Grenade Launcher or Rocket Launcher works well against these brutes. *With other enemies, the Enforcer is nothing more than a nuisance. Because they need to frequently reload, they won't be able to a lot of damage to you, compared to other enemies that might be in the group. Even Machine Gun Guards will be able to do more damage to you than they will. Instead of dedicating an attack to kill it, use explosives near it so that splash damage kills it and wounds other, more important enemies Turrets The Enforcer can be seen piloting Rocket Turrets in Unit 3, Unit 8 and in Unit 2 and Unit 3 of The Reckoning mission pack. The turrets let the Enforcers shoot rockets, dealing high damage if not dodged. The turret itself is indestructible; in order to neutralize this threat the Enforcer piloting the turret needs to be killed. However, this can't be done outright, since the turret is large and prevents the player from seeing and aiming at the Enforcer, who stands at the end of the turret. In order to kill him, the player needs to strafe around the turret. Since it's very large, it turns around very slowly, so then the turret can be seen from the side and the Enforcer can be freely shot at, until the turret turns itself around to face the player. Once the Enforcer is killed the turret is left inactive and is harmless. Death Messages * ''Player ''was pumped full of lead by an Enforcer (Chaingun) * ''Player ''was bludgeoned by an Enforcer (Melee) Sounds Gallery Enforcer1.png|Enforcer's texture map Enforcer2.png|Enforcer's texture map when injured Trivia *If an explosive is used on an Enforcer with a direct hit with a Rocket Launcher, Grenade Launcher or , the Enforcer will die showing no blood. *The Enforcer's Chaingun replaces its right hand. *When there's a fight between an Enforcer and a Guard, and the Guard is close to the Enforcer, the former will likely run away and get cornered, while the latter will punch him to death. *When idle, an Enforcer may sometimes bend his hands down and look around such as if he was showing his muscles to other Stroggs. *Because Enforcers are often found alongside groups of Guards, it is possible that they play a group leader role. *The barrel of an Enforcer's chaingun doesn't rotate while firing, though it may be hard to notice due to particles and smoke present while firing. Category:Quake II enemies Category:Strogg